Electronic systems, such as wireless systems, may communicate by some form of electromagnetic signals, e.g., radio frequency, infrared, etc. Also there are many types of modulation that may be used for the electromagnetic signals, e.g., amplitude modulation (AM), frequency modulation (FM), phase shift keying (PSK), frequency shift keying (FSK), etc. Present technology only offers an application specific communications modulator peripheral that must be added to the other electronic logic of the wireless electronic systems. This requires additional printed circuit board real estate and a separate integrated circuit device package for a communications modulator peripheral.
In addition, there are other electronic devices that may be wired or wireless, and require modulated signals for communications and/or control of an application, e.g., motor speed and fluorescent lamp dimming control, that use a plurality of different frequencies that may be modulated between the plurality of different frequencies and/or on and off keying of any one or more of the plurality of different frequencies.